A Whole New Wedding
by geminisonic
Summary: A small sequel to A Whole New World: Jack and Rapunzel are getting married, their friends and family have pulled out all the stops and nothing could go wrong...right?


_Hey all! So originally I had been asked for a drabble of A Whole New World's Jack and Rapunzel's wedding. But as you can see, it is more like a short story than a drabble so that is why it has its own title. _

_If you would like to see Rapunzel's dress and all the bridesmaid dresses, sweettreat95 (my girl Melissa) has created an awesome fanart representation of them. Check them out at my tumblr page gemini-sonic. _

_Thanks for following this story and loving it. I will also be putting up a separate story page full of drabbles I write for this story as well, just to help everyone out. If you have any drabble requests please feel free to ask for one on my tumblr page. _

_Now enjoy the wedding!_

A Whole New Wedding

"Okay, now this is very important, Vanellope…" Flynn instructed as he handed his sister the rings, "Jack and Rapunzel are entrusting you with this task so-"

"I get it already!" Thirteen year old Vanellope groaned as she swiped the rings from him.

Flynn rolled his eyes and fixed his bowtie. Vanellope giggled and then helped him, standing on tiptoes to reach, "You guys seriously need to chill before I have a seizure."

"Don't joke like that!" Flynn gasped, "But seriously…are you…?"

"NO!" she laughed, "You kidding? I took my meds this morning and the doctor said I was fine, now let it go!"

"Vanellope…"

"Let. It. Go." She repeated in earnest as she put the rings on the little white pillow that Elinor had sewn for the wedding.

Flynn sighed and then tried another tactic with his sister. She and Flynn got along fairly well, but she was much closer with Jack due to Flynn being in college in her first couple of years at his home. Not only that but she always felt that Flynn was a bit of a 'stiff' as she put it, a fact she was glad to tell him all the time.

She was thirteen now and her treatments had been going very well, but she still had moments.

"You look beautiful, sis." He smiled finally.

"Aww! Thanks! You too." She teased, wiping any wrinkles from her pink dress.

"Can't believe they are finally tying the knot." Flynn smiled.

"They're happy." Vanellope admitted, kind of sad to 'lose' her brother but glad that she was gaining a sister, especially a good one like Rapunzel.

"Yeah, they are." Flynn agreed. He wondered how the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids were doing. He'd already caught sight of Ana who was stunning in a gorgeous green gown.

North had offered to walk Rapunzel down the aisle but Ana had insisted that she be the one to do it. Rapunzel had wanted her to anyways. Besides, Jack needed his father that day and North was more than happy to do just that.

Hiccup had ended up being Jack's best man, while Flynn, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnutt, Guy, and Nod were all his groomsmen. Rapunzel's maid of honor was Merida with Heather, Ruffnutt, Mavis, MK, Vanellope, and Violet right behind her as bridesmaids. Flynn was to walk in with Vanellope after the best man and maid of honor, both entrusted with the rings.

He didn't mind the task, but had to admit he worried about Vanellope being a stinker during the ceremony. He didn't want her making faces or noises during the whole thing once she got bored, something she was prone to do at big functions like this one; she did it at his graduation party and he never forgot how much trouble she'd caused.

"I'll be back, okay? Gonna go check up on Jack." He told her, deciding that maybe if he just let her do her thing she'd be okay.

"Cool." She nodded, finding a chair and getting on her phone. The ceremony wouldn't start for a while but he at least wanted to see Jack and possibly Rapunzel.

He passed a few groomsmen who were joking around as they talked about the big bachelor party that had luckily occurred a few nights ago instead of the night before. From what Flynn could 'remember' Fishlegs had tried his first jaeger bomb and that proved pretty disastrous; for him at least.

Flynn knocked on Jack's door and walked in, smiling to see his brother standing next to his father and playing with his yo-yo.

North was obviously trying to keep him calm.

"Bro, you look really good." Flynn smiled, "Hair is perfectly white as usual."

Jack smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Vanellope is getting kind of bored, Dad." Flynn told his father, who rolled his eyes and took his leave to at least go and check on her.

That left Flynn to finally just have a few moments with Jack before his big moment.

"You okay?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah…it's just…hard to believe is all." Jack smiled, pocketing his yo-yo.

"Who'd have thought it, huh?" Flynn smiled back, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack stared at his perfectly pristine black suit. The only color aside from black that he was wearing was a white tie, a boutonniere that matched the bridal bouquet (which had a number of colors) and his odd sharpie colored chucks that had been signed by all the groomsmen as a gift for him to wear at his wedding. He'd kept in most of his piercings, but had taken out a few facial ones for the occasion. Other than that, he was still the same old Jack.

"You know it's funny…" Jack laughed at Flynn, "When I first started loving her…you know, back in school…I had all these dreams of what our wedding would look like."

Flynn watched as Jack's eyes lit up, "I never imagined it would look like this…but…I just know Rapunzel is gonna look exactly the way I imagined her walking down the aisle…maybe even better."

Flynn pulled him in for a hug, "She's so lucky…and so am I. We really have an amazing family, don't we?"

"We do." Jack nodded, squeezing him tightly.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to see Hiccup, whom Flynn had never imagined to take puberty so well, enter with a smile on his face, "It's about time, buddy."

Jack walked towards his friend and hugged him, "Hiccup…"

"Shut up and go already." Hiccup laughed as he shoved Jack playfully out the door where he was greeted by the rest of the groomsmen.

Hiccup looked up at Flynn awkwardly. Flynn knew that Hiccup felt bad at times being the best man due to Flynn being Jack's brother, but to be honest, only Hiccup could pull off everything he did. The guy was too damned organized. Flynn on the other hand, felt jealous during some moments like today, but mostly was glad he did not have all that responsibility.

"Doing good so far, Hiccup." Flynn smiled.

"Day is young." Hiccup chuckled nervously as he adjusted his cuff sleeves. Flynn walked with him towards the front of the line where all the groomsmen would enter. The bridesmaids began to come out of their rooms, finding their partners who wore the same bowtie color as their dresses. Flynn looked for Vanellope who was hugging Jack already and gushing over him. Hiccup was stressing over the order to make sure it was right. It wasn't until Merida came up to him in her stunning blue gown that he finally relaxed, taking her hand and smiling. Everyone was busy talking and laughing and Flynn wondered if he should get everyone to quiet down until-

"Alright SHUT IT!" Merida shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and then began to stand still next to their partner so they could be counted for.

"Seven couples, order is blue, pink, purple…" Merida said, obviously taking her role of maid of honor just as seriously as Hiccup. How did these two ever have fun?

"When I call your names, you better be where you're supposed to be, we only did this last night in rehearsal." Merida ordered.

Everyone grumbled but listened.

"Flynn and Vanellope? Pink?"

"What?" Vanellope shouted in defiance.

Merida ignored her and moved on, "Fishlegs and Violet in purple?"

"Present and accounted for!" Fishlegs smiled and turned to Violet, "And looking very beautiful."

Violet blushed at that.

"Guy and Ruffnut? Blue?"

"Yep." Guy nodded.

"Can we go already?" Grumbled Ruffnutt.

Guy looked like he was going to have a fun day with her.

"Snotlout and Heather? Pink?"

"Here!" Heather smiled.

"Ha! Snotlout's wearing pink." Tuffnutt joked behind him.

"Shut your face or I'll break it." Snotlout threatened under his voice, but as he turned to Heather he smiled brightly, "I'm proud to wear this color next to you."

"Aww…" She giggled.

Tuffnutt pretended to gag until his name was called.

"Tuffnutt and Mavis? Purple?"

"I'm ready." Mavis called excitedly.

"I'm always ready." Shrugged Tuffnutt.

"And finally, Nod and MK wearing blue?"

"Let's do this!" Nod shouted excitedly.

"Okay," Hiccup finally cut in, "so first we are letting Jack and his father go first. After that it is in the order we just rehearsed. Then Rapunzel will come in with her mother. Vanellope, you have the rings, right?"

Vanellope held up the pillow and shook it violently, "Got 'em!"

"Don't mess up…anyone." Merida threatened.

"But do have a great time." Hiccup tried.

"I'm wearing heels and a dress…always a great time." Ruffnutt rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Tuffnutt teased.

"Yeah and so do you." Ruffnutt shot back, earning a bunch of "ooohhhs."

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Merida ordered, "The music is starting…"

At that everyone began to get ready. But before they could Jack turned to them all, "Guys, I just have to say that-"

"GO!" Everyone yelled and Jack was tugged by his father quickly to the aisle.

It went without a hitch as far as Flynn could tell, Vanellope held onto the pillows tightly next to her small bouquet of flowers. He felt like everything was going smoothly until he suddenly noticed that there were no rings on the pillow.

"Vanellope…" he mouthed, pretending to smile, "Where are the rings?"

"I don't know." She mouthed back, putting on the fake smile as well, "They went missing when I shook it."

Flynn wanted to yell at her that of course that would happen if she shook the damn pillow but the wedding had to go on.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"Give me a minute…" Flynn frantically looked around. He had to ignore the music of "So Close" just to get himself to think. How were they going to find those rings before it was time to present them?

He separated from her and then went to stand behind Hiccup. He quickly tapped his shoulder, "Uh…"

"Not now…" Hiccup mouthed at him.

"Dude…it's…kind of important…"

"What?" Hiccup asked him.

Flynn leaned in and whispered quickly that Vanellope had lost the rings.

"SHE WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled.

The music had kept playing and no one seemed to notice really except the wedding party.

Apparently Vanellope had come clean to Merida as she had tears in her eyes and Merida was glaring daggers at the men's side. What a day to be a man.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked them, looking nervously at Merida, "Is she like on her period or something?"

"If you want your balls to stay attached don't ask her that." Hiccup warned, "And…uh…yeah we're good."

All of a sudden, Vanellope began to shake violently and Flynn wondered what on earth she was doing until he realized that she was having a seizure.

Everyone paused and gasped.

North ran up and Jack and Flynn came right behind him.

"Uh…" Hiccup tried, "Everyone stay calm…"

"Everyone if you will excuse the wedding party, we will try a round two once she's feeling more herself." Merida said quickly. She began shooing the wedding party backwards and everyone was practically tripping over everyone.

"What's going on?" A female voice called as everyone squeezed into the hallway with Vanellope.

Jack immediately shielded his eyes, "Rapunzel go back to your room, I can't see you, it's bad luck!"

He ran into a few people and actually managed to bang into a closed door.

"Will everyone please move?!" North boomed, "I need to get her to a room!"

"Here, she can go in here!" Rapunzel yelled, leading everyone into a room down the hall.

"Thank you Rapunzel, and you look beautiful." North huffed out.

Jack stayed put, arm still over his eyes and his forehead now sporting a small bruise.

"Oh damn!" Heather shrieked, "My heel broke!"

"Forget that, my dress just ripped." Mavis put in.

"I lost my bow tie." Tuffnutt added.

"How do you lose a bow tie you moron? You tie it." Ruffnutt growled.

"And?" he argued.

Flynn ignored all the bantering and complaining as he followed his dad with Vanellope.

He suddenly realized that her eyes were open and she was looking at him. Before he could ask what she was doing and if she was okay, Merida grabbed his arm, her frizzy red hair no longer manageable, "Go find the rings, now!"

"What?" he gasped.

"I told her to fake a seizure to buy us time, now go find them!" she ordered, shoving him.

"You…really?" he asked in shock, "That's kind of…scary."

"Yes I know, I'm a monster, now GO!" she roared, "And have a few other's help you. And don't tell Jack!" she hissed.

Flynn turned and already noticed Hiccup was crawling on the ground looking for the rings, dust was starting to cover his suit from being on the ground. He looked frantically and Flynn decided to help, getting down on his hands and knees as well and looking for anything shiny.

"It was over here, right?" Hiccup asked breathlessly, "Where she lost them?"

"I guess." Flynn nodded, "But with all the people running around I doubt they stayed put."

Hiccup groaned.

"What are you guys doing?" Guy asked as he walked over with MK and Nod, both looking somewhat disheveled.

"Vanellope lost the rings." Flynn decided to admit, "We need to find them."

"Wait, is she really having a seizure? Or…" MK suddenly gasped.

"We needed time it was all Merida could think of." Hiccup defended as he continued to search in vain for the rings.

"So…you guys caused a panic over this?" Nod asked.

"Yes!" Both Hiccup and Flynn growled.

"You could help us, you know…" Flynn grumbled.

He paused when he suddenly heard them laughing.

"What is funny about this?!" Hiccup cried, "Jack is hiding in a closet to keep from seeing Rapunzel and the rings are gone!"

MK bit her lip and looked up at Nod who reached into his pocket, "I found them as we were reaching the aisle…I quickly snatched them up to give to you when I reached the front."

"Wait…so…this whole time you've had them?" Flynn gasped, getting up and nearly bumping into Hiccup to see the three rings present and accounted for in Nod's hand.

"Yeah…had you actually waited until we made our entrance Vanellope wouldn't have had to fake a seizure." Nod explained as though everyone were all a bunch of morons, which Flynn was starting to think that they were.

"Oh my God…" Hiccup groaned.

"Guess being in the back of the line has its perks." Nod grinned that them.

"Okay…we…we need to figure this out and get this wedding started or this whole day is a disaster." Flynn said taking charge, "Nod, MK, go get those rings to Vanellope and 'discreetly' tell her that we found them and that she can come back to life now. Guy, go get everyone rounded up and looking better. Hiccup…get Jack out of the closet."

"Might want to think about those words, considering Jack's marrying a girl today." Guy laughed as he rushed off to get everyone ready.

Hiccup began looking through different doors to find Jack and Flynn took a moment to take a breath and actually laugh at the whole situation.

Well…if anything it made for a good story later…much later.

Jack came out with Hiccup dusting him off, "She okay?" he asked.

"Who?" Flynn asked absentmindedly.

"Our sister?" Jack glared.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, never better." Flynn smiled encouragingly, "Let's get this tie fixed and-"

"Seriously, what the hell?" Jack asked angrily, looking at both Flynn and Hiccup, "Everything was going smoothly and then this happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd say-"

"We ready?" A chipper voice called down the hall.

Flynn was relieved to see Vanellope looking well and the rings now secure on her pillow. She nearly skipped and Flynn actually wanted to throttle her. She smiled innocently as Jack got down to her level, "Sis, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Just a small little seizure, too much excitement." She shrugged.

North came up then and shrugged at Jack as though confused. Normally her seizures would knock her out for a good while but she seemed ready to go.

Jack gave her a look and decided to let it go, but Flynn had a feeling he'd be asking around to see what the real scoop was. Flynn only hoped nobody told Fishlegs; Fishlegs never lied.

To Flynn's dismay it seemed the story had gotten out to the rest of the wedding party who all grinned like fools as they got back in line. Some of the girl's hair was messed up and some dresses torn, shoes scuffed or heels broken. Some of the guys looked disheveled and messy as well, but no one seemed to give a care at this point.

Merida came up to stand next to Hiccup, a fiery look in her eyes.

Flynn stood close to Vanellope and then looked down at her.

"I know what you're going to say." She whispered, looking sad, "I messed up."

"Yeah you did." Flynn smiled, "But I got to say, you gave us all one hell of a story to tell."

She looked up at him in surprise and shrugged, "I guess you're pretty cool too."

First time she finally said it to him and Flynn actually felt pretty good about himself.

"Ready this time?" he smiled.

"You bet." She grinned back.

The second time around, though everyone seemed disheveled and messy, it went fairly well. The song "So Close" came back on and everyone was smiling and happy as if nothing had happened.

It felt like such a long procession but at least nothing bad happened the second time around. Jack began to stare intently towards the aisle, this time eyes wide open to see his bride. Everyone stood by the time the intense moment of the song came on. And then…there she was.

Flynn couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his face she was that beautiful. He looked up at Jack who looked just as happy, as if all his dreams had come true.

Rapunzel smiled brightly wearing the stunning gown, her long hair in a flowing braid down her side and covered in flowers and colors. She had eyes only for Jack who in turn only seemed to notice her in the room filled with friends and family.

Miss Ana smiled proudly and finally held out her hand for Jack who came down to take it.

"Jack?" Miss Ana asked as the music came to a pause, "Do you promise to take good care of my daughter and love her forever?"

"You know I will." Jack grinned at her.

"Then she's all yours…unless she needs me for motherly advice." Ana smiled, giving Rapunzel a quick peck on the cheek before putting her hand in Jack's.

Jack helped Rapunzel up to the altar where the pastor stood, smiling at them.

Flynn just barely heard him whisper to her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled back, "How long were you in the closet?"

"Long enough to realize I was getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world." He teased.

She giggled as she handed her flowers to Merida.

Even without all the mess, Rapunzel was still the most beautiful girl there and they all knew it.

The pastor said a few words but then allowed Jack and Rapunzel to share their vows.

Rapunzel was first:

"Jack, you as well as so many in this room, know and understand my story. A story where a girl was beaten and told she was nothing for years until she at last believed it. Only it wasn't until I met you and everyone else that year who convinced me that it wasn't true. You made me believe I was someone worth loving and you continue to prove that to me each day. I never have felt strong but when I am with you, I'm stronger than I ever thought possible. You may be the only one I've ever dated, but you are the only one who makes my heart soar and my soul sing. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jack's bottom lip trembled and his hands shook as he read the vows from his paper:

"Rapunzel, I've lost so much in my life, but today, as I look around and as I look at you, I'm gaining much more. Whenever I am with you, I just…I feel as if I can do anything. Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life being with someone who makes me feel that way? To be honest, I always imagined that we'd get married but the day I knew I was going to marry you was on this one particular day. Last year, over Halloween, it was another bad year for me…I got to thinking about Emma and nothing seemed to give me joy. You knew what I was going through and understood that. But that year, you did something different for me. You asked me to describe my little sister to you and you painted her for me…you painted her freckles, her smile, her eyes, and you gave it to me and told me that she was part of the family and deserved to be remembered the way she was. You gave me back my little sister that day. I still have that picture and I no longer see her dead…I see her as she is now, just a sweet little angel. No one else has ever done that for me. Only you. And I know she'd be happy that I chose you to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than the stars and the moon and I always will."

Rapunzel was finally crying and Hiccup had to hand Jack a handkerchief to give to her. Jack helped her wipe some tears carefully as the pastor asked for the rings.

Vanellope came forward and Jack winked at her as he took the rings. He said his final vows as he placed the ring on Rapunzel's finger. Rapunzel took the other ring and placed it on Jack's finger as she said her final vows.

Flynn couldn't imagine there would be a dry eye in the whole building as the pastor finally concluded the ceremony and Flynn was officially Rapunzel's brother in law. Rapunzel jumped up and down excitedly as she and Jack kissed. Jack could not stop smiling as he kissed her.

They walked down the aisle together, Rapunzel quickly finding Ana's hand to hold for a few seconds before leaving the aisle with Jack.

Flynn found his sister and walked with her. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Need a hanky?" he asked her.

She elbowed him and he gasped for air. Yeah, she and him were finally getting along it seemed.


End file.
